


what the doctor ordered

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve has his priorities straight
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 6
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	what the doctor ordered

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble icon challenge day 14, it’s five o’clock somewhere

For all it’s the middle of the afternoon, Steve doesn’t hesitate in pouring a strong shot of scotch. His house is shot to hell, there’s a dead assassin in his kitchen, a shaking Noelani on his couch and he knows what his priority is. 

Her freezing fingers fold around the glass and she makes a face but Steve insists. “For the shock,” he says, then, “Just what the doctor ordered.” 

The faintest smile turns up her lips but she doesn’t taste the drink. “No,” she says. “This is.” 

She kisses him then and Steve thinks he likes her idea better.


End file.
